


Relationship Fanfic: Camping

by staceysmom99



Series: Relationship Fanfic [4]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Camping, Cute, F/M, Hopes and Dreams, Love, Nature, Relationship Fanfic, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staceysmom99/pseuds/staceysmom99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atop a grassy mountain top with my beloved. PG-13.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relationship Fanfic: Camping

A beautiful green field, decorated with small yellow and white flowers, atop a grassy mountain. Redwoods and Sequoias lined the path to our secluded campsite. We had hiked for a few hours, up an old logging road. Right now you were lighting the campfire, crouched in front of our makeshift rock pit, blowing on some dry grass and torn up paper, making use of my lighter.  
We had started early so it was only about noon. I brought over the pack that had lunch in it. I unstrapped the pot from the top, and fished out two packs of top ramen and two pair of chopsticks. I set that together next to you for when the fire was ready.  
The soft grass silenced my foot steps as I walked across the field. I looked of the edge of our meadow, down, down, down the mountain. All you could see were trees and dense foliage. Birds twitted dainty songs in the trees. I walked the edge of the field, and towards the opposite end of camp, I found a black berry bush. I picked some, and the Late August had aged them just right. Big, juicy and plump, they softly fell apart into my mouth and delighted me with their incredible flavor.  
…  
…  
I sat next to you, with your jacket around my shoulders. You had your arm slung around my waist, and I was roasting a marshmallow over the campfire. We were laughing at some pun you made. That was something I always loved about you from the start—puns are one of my favorite things. I ate my marshmallow when it was perfectly golden, and it was warm and gooey and delicious.  
I lay back, and you followed my example. Above us was a wide, beautiful starry night sky. The black of the night was velvet, the stars completely unabashed, and dancing along the Milky Way. Side by side, I cuddled up to you, resting my head on your chest. You wrapped your arm around me and kissed my forehead.  
God you are so adorable. I shivered as the temperature seemed to be dropping by the minute, and you suggested that we get in the tent. Not keen to the coldness, I agreed.  
Inside the green tent it was warmer than outside- I was glad I had an expensive, insulated tent. We laid down on our airbed, and buried ourselves beneath our shared sleeping bag, and four additional blankets. Our head resting on the same, long pillow, we faced each other. Looking deep into your gorgeous eyes, I reached for you, and took one of your hands, my other hand lingered on your chest. You scoot closer to me, and gently pushing down on my shoulder, your roll me onto my back, and start to kiss my neck. Your hand cupping my breast from outside the shirt, you pull up and gently kiss my lips. Ever so slowly we manipulate each other’s mouths into an open “o”. Then gently your tongue slips just past my lips and is met my mine, and they exchange places, momentarily. They meet again in the middle, and linger there for a moment before you pull up, and look into my eyes, saying, “I am so very lucky to have you here to keep me warm.” I lifted my head and kissed you on the mouth. Propping myself up on my elbows I said, “I love you.”


End file.
